elite_force_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Return of the Vista/@comment-7180588-20171124184235
=The Bree Chronicles Wiki = Chase McFly =The Bree Chronicles Wiki= *Imperator Andronicus =Private Messages= *Imperator Andronicus *Welcome to the The Bree Chronicles Wiki chat *Imperator Andronicus has joined the chat. *11:45 Imperator Andronicus Hi *11:45 Chase McFly Hi *11:45 Imperator Andronicus lets continue *11:45 Chase McFly OK *The Mindswap *Chase: Thanks, Kaz. *Not bad for somebody who touches everything. *11:46 Imperator Andronicus Kaz: No problem *11:47 Chase McFly Chase: Maybe if I was you, everything ould be perfect. *11:47 Imperator Andronicus (Chase turns on a device) *11:47 Chase McFly Would you wnat to be me? *11:48 Imperator Andronicus Kaz: Uhh... *11:48 Chase McFly Go to bed, Kaz, it's getting late, we arrive at Rome in the morning. *We are passing through The Bermuda Triangle *11:49 Imperator Andronicus (Can this take place after tnre p2 to mke it easier?) *11:49 Chase McFly Night, Kazimerias *(It does) *(Hoever) *11:50 Imperator Andronicus ok *11:50 Chase McFly (They were getting their stufff out of Rome) *(*America) *(Their stuff out of America) *9to bring to Rome on a ship) *(they go to bed) *The next day.. *(Chase finds himself in a bed, next to Oliver) *(You know what) *TM doesn't have to be changed that much *We can just replace the part before they swap minds with that stuff) *(It also needs a new end) *11:53 Imperator Andronicus What does? *11:53 Chase McFly (The Mindswap) *11:53 Imperator Andronicus 9k *so still takes place after, right? *11:53 Chase McFly (Right) *11:53 Imperator Andronicus coll *cool *11:54 Chase McFly (Before they swap minds and after the revelation are all that we change) *11:54 Imperator Andronicus Chase: Wait, why am I not in my capsule? *ok *11:54 Chase McFly (It is already on the page, let's start from the revelation) *11:55 Imperator Andronicus ok *11:55 Chase McFly Chase: Oliver, why ddi you do this? *11:55 Imperator Andronicus Oliver: Because you and Kaz were fighting *11:56 Chase McFly Chase: Oh. *I'm sorry, Kaz. *Do you forgive me? *Imperator Andronicus has left the chat. *Imperator Andronicus has joined the chat. *12:06 Imperator Andronicus Kaz: Yes *(Can you please respomd) *12:07 Chase McFly Bree: Hooray. Team hug? *12:07 Imperator Andronicus (They hug *12:07 Chase McFly Bree: Wait a second.. *(her phone beeps) *A text message? *(Bree turns the phone on) *(She goes to messages) *No *It can't be *A text from Adam davenport? *I killed him *It says *"It's great to be back with my Vista" *12:10 Imperator Andronicus PM *12:10 Chase McFly It must be auto-correct *I think he meant sister *But how is he alive? *12:12 Imperator Andronicus PM *Chase: I dont know *Somethings going on *12:15 Chase McFly Bree: We need to investigate. He could be right under our noses, maybe even back in Centium City! *12:17 Imperator Andronicus Later... *12:17 Chase McFly (episode ends) *(Oh sorry) *12:18 Imperator Andronicus K *12:18 Chase McFly (I didn't know you wanted more to happen) *12:18 Imperator Andronicus i though you did *nvm *Now we do adaman empire *this episode starts with Adam conquering Mission Creek *12:19 Chase McFly Return of the Vista *Let's make it kinda like that *12:20 Imperator Andronicus with adamam wmpire, right? *12:20 Chase McFly Sure *(Adam goes into the mayoral office) *Adam: Hello, I'd like to become mayor of Mission Creek *12:21 Imperator Andronicus (Cam we star woth Adam siegingimg Mission Creek and breaking into the davenport mansion? A bit more actiony *(Adam and his mongol soldiers geo leap into Missoom Creek) *(Adam activates his laser sword and starts fighting) *12:23 Chase McFly (How does he siege it?) *12:23 Imperator Andronicus (Maybe we should start with a news report on tv in rome about the siege) *12:24 Chase McFly (Go ahead) *12:25 Imperator Andronicus (Adam blasts out the door of the davenport mansion. the lights flicker. Adam and his mongol soldiers come in. Davenport tries shooting at adam, but Adam manages to slash at him using his bionic laser sword) *mwanwhile on rome... *12:26 Chase McFly Bree: Our cyberdesk! *It is malfunctioning! *I am gettinga lot of error messages *12:27 Imperator Andronicus Oliver: Guys, check out this news report! *12:27 Chase McFly News Man: California is being sieged by a very powerful man. *(shows picture of Adam) *12:28 Imperator Andronicus Bree: Oh no *(Its just mission creek) *12:28 Chase McFly Chase: It must have been him who hacked Mission Command! *12:29 Imperator Andronicus (A error sound plays om the syber desk.) *Bree: Oh no *12:29 Chase McFly Oliver: Faulty software? *(gets a phone call) *Oh hi Douglas. *What's up? *12:30 Imperator Andronicus Bree: Yeah. It’s Davenport’s old OS, Olympics Vista *(Brees still talkimg) *12:30 Chase McFly Douglas: davenport Industries si losing customers! *12:30 Imperator Andronicus Oliver: Oh mo *12:32 Chase McFly (Can you use that to replace the original part until Oliver syas it si closing) *12:32 Imperator Andronicus Ok *12:32 Chase McFly Like Copy and paste what we have so far *12:32 Imperator Andronicus ok *12:32 Chase McFly But Oliver's line about it closing remains) *12:33 Imperator Andronicus Cab you save the chat? *12:33 Chase McFly Ok)] *(Everything until Oliver finds that California isn't California anymore stays) *(But now, we do the part of the epsiode after that) *Oliver: The Adaman Empire? *12:35 Imperator Andronicus Douglas: Its capital is London and is controlling all of Britain and France *12:36 Chase McFly Kaz: It's already hit California, Britain, and France! *It can't spread anymore *Can it? *Your brother is so insane *Not you, though, Chase. *(GTG) * *Cya later *12:39 Imperator Andronicus Bye